Living With The Consequences
by secretbieber101
Summary: When Carly drags Sam to a party, and Sam gets some alone time with Freddie. What will happen? And how will Sam and Freddie deal with it?
1. Remebering the night

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY !**

**Chapter 1: Sam's POV**

When you think of pregnant teenagers, what comes to mind is sluts and bitches who sleep with anyone they want. When you think of pregnant teenagers, you don't think of a girl, who has only had 1 serious boyfriend in her whole 16 years of life. When you think of a teenage pregnancies, you don't think that it will happen to you, but you seriously never know. I am Sam Puckett, and this is my story.

**5 weeks before**

It was a typical Saturday night, I'm just sitting at home, listening to my pear-pod, updating my iCarly blog, and eating a plate of bacon. It was about 6:30 when i got a text from Carly, saying there was a party at Wendy's house. I didn't really feel like partying, but Carly guilted me into it, as per usual. She said she would pick me in about half an hour. I still needed to do my hair, makeup and pick out something to wear. I decided to leave my hair natural, and do my makeup like I always did. Now my outfit. It was 80degrees outside, so i went with white short shorts, a cropped yellow and purple to, with my sparkly flats.

At exactly 7:00, and Carly pulled up exactly when she said she would, typical Carly. It was a 15 minute drive to Wendy's house, and when we got there, the driveway and the road was packed with cars. One car stood out, it was Freddies car. I was so excited, no one knew, but I had secretly been in love with him since we met, when we were 12.

We got inside and I could barley hear myself think ! The music was loud, there was a strong smell of vodka and sweat, it was my kind of party ! Me and Carly made our way over to the bar set up in the corner, we grabbed some drinks and hit the dance floor.

11:00, everyone was drunk out of their minds, Freddie had made it over to us, and we were rocking together, back and forth. He looked at me with his big eyes, and asked if I was ready to leave, I said sure, mostly because I wanted to be alone. We were walking for about an hour, which we were both totally oblivious too, and before we knew it we were at bushwell. Freddie then proceeded to invite me up to his place ! His mom was working the night shift, so we would be alone.

11:30, by this point we were kissing, we had made it too his room and the layers of clothing were shredding. We were on his bed, one thing led to another, and lets just say, Im about to live in the consequence, of what happens tonight...


	2. Sickness and reassurance

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY !**

**Chapter 2: Sam's POV**

I had just woken up from as restless night of tossing and turning, I kept on waking up to throw up. I was basicly living on the bathroom floor for these past few days. I was always sick. I had a really good feeling why i was sick, but I was to scared to really find out why. I needed someone to be there with me when I took the pregnancy test. Yes, I believe I am pregnant. Big shocker right? I knew I couldn't tell my mom, who would if they were in this situation. I was going to tell Carly first, she'd had experienced this already. No not the whole being pregnant thing, she just had a scare.

Late that morning, I had grown the energy to have a a shower and get myself presentable to go to Carly's. I didn't have a way to get there, my Mom was out with some new guy, so I had to walk. It wasn't very far, but for me, it was. I had to stop and throw up in the bushes like 3 times. But I finally mad it to bushwell. I got up to Carly's apartment and let myself in. Carly was in the kitchen, making lunch. We did the usually "hey, how's it going"kind of thing, but I needed to get right down to the chizz.

"Carly, I really need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, sure, you can tell me anything."

"I know that. So you know that party we went to about 3 weeks ago?"

"How could i not ! It was amazing..." I had to cut her of, or she would just rant...

"CARLY ! So we were pretty wasted that night, and I went home with Freddie..."

'YOU WHAT? OMG DID YOU GUYS DO ANYTHING? TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Yes, we did do something. But now I;m scared that i might be.."

"Might be what?" She sounded really concerned.

"Pregnant."

I broke down in tears at this point, I really had no other choice. With these hormones and stuff. I was scared too, really scared. Carly told me everything was going to be ok, and that we needed to find out for sure.

She drove us to the drugstore, where she had to drag me in, because i was so embarrassed to be buying a test at this age. The lady who rung it through looked at us weird, I tried to ignore it, but it didn't really work. We left and came back to her apartment, with all 12 tests. She convinced me the more I take, the more accurate it would be. We were making our way up the stairs, but we of course ran into Freddie on them. He asked what was in the bag, I told him nothing, but Carly said that i really should tell him. We invited him up, where we would tell him the scary news.

OHHH CLIFF HANGER! What did you guys think? Leave me a review and tell me how you think Freddie should react, I don't really know how its going to be,oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	3. Telling Freddie

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!

**Im sorry for the lack of updating, I know how annoying it is to be reading a storyon here and it never get updated, hopefully i can update more now :)**

**SAMS POV**

All 3 of us walked into Carly's apartment. We walked in, in silence, the anticipation of telling Freddie was eating me alive. Was he going to be supportive? Or be a dick like the rest of the teen fathers I know, and leave me and my baby alone. I know what it's like to grow up without a dad, and it's not fun.

Carly went upstairs to put the pregnancy tests in her bathroom. Freddie and I sat on the couch staring at each other awkwardly. Ever since that night, things haven't been the same with him. I wish things things would just go back to normal, but after telling him the "big news", things will probably be even more awkward.

Carly cam downstairs, which was the time had come to tell Freddie. I stood up and started pacing around the living room. Freddie watched me with a confused look on his face, and Carly just looked the way she's looked since i told her, worried. I stopped pacing and looked at Carly, then at Freddie.

"Freddie, you know that night of Wendy's party? When we went to your house, and you know..?"

"yeah I remember.." he said with a embarrassed tone.

"Well,I think I might be..."

"Ok you don't even have to finish that sentence! Are you serious? Are you 100% sure?"

Surprisingly, Freddie wasn't mad. He sounded the same way I did, scared.

"Not 100%, but me and Carly went out and got some tests. They're upstairs, you can come with me and Carly to find out, if you want?

"Yeah, ok, i mean I really hope they're not positive, but if they are, I will be here, and support any decision you decide to make, I won't be like all the other teen dads in our school."

Hearing Freddie say he was going to be here made me smile on the inside. I still wasn't happy with the thought of possibly being pregnant at 16, but the support that he reassured took a little weight off my shoulders.

All 3 of us slowly made our way up to Carly's bathroom. Freddie said he'd just wait in Carly's room, so did Carly. But, I didn't want to be alone when I took them, so I made Carly come with me.

It had taken about 5 minutes to take all the tests, Freddie had come into the bathroom once they were taken. Freddie and Carly sat in the bathtub, and I paced around the room while we waited for 3 minutes. When I heard Carly's phone beep to tell us it was time, I swear my heart stopped beating, and my stomach had fallen out my butt. Me and Freddie didn't move, Carly got up and just looked at us.

"Guys come on, your going to have to find out sooner or later, so just look at the test and get it over with."

I walked towards the sink where the test sat, Freddie followed with his eyes closed and head down. I had shut my eyes too, but opened them slightly when I felt a hand grab mine. Freddie held my hand, he knew I was scared, and so was he. Carly decided to stay back and let us find out for ourselves. We opened our eyes to 12 little pink plus signs, scattered all across the counter.

I broke down, I didn't know what else to do. Freddie was crying too, he tried to hide because he was trying to be the man in the situation. I bawled as Carly came up and hugged me and Freddie close to her. She started crying too. She said it was because she hated seeing her friends the way we were, but I knew she was sad and scared for me.

We heard the front door open downstairs, Spencer was home and we needed to get rid of these tests. I knew I would have to tell him eventually, but not right now. Well that was, if I decided to have the baby...

**Well that was a pretty long chapter, hope you liked it, and Im really into writing this right now so there will possibly be another chapter out later tonight, thanks so much for reading and please review**


	4. Doctors and Reactions

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!

**Hey new chapter for you!, Im getting a lot of positive feedback from you guys, so I'm really excited to write some more for you guys, got some ideas too so I'll incorporate those into the story too :), so here it is chapter 4 !**

Carly hid the tests inside her cabinet where she keeps her "lady things". She know that would be the one and only place Spencer would not go near. Carly went down to tell Spencer we were here working on some iCarly stuff. She left me and Freddie alone, which was defenitly going to be awkward.

Carly had left and me and Freddie were just standing in Carly's bathroom. Suddenly, Freddie spoke.

"SO, what are we going to do? We have to go to a doctor or something, and that'll be hard considering my mom tracks me where ever I go, and it's going to be pretty hard to explain to her this situation."

I was still quietly crying and had a hard time speaking, but I knew I needed to speak up, so I did.

"Well, we for sure need to go to the doctor. I mean, we have 3 options, abortion, adoption, or we could keep it. I know Carly would be completely against abortion, and so would your mom, if we told her before we go that is."

"Yeah, were not telling my mom until we know for sure. There's always adoption, which most teens in this situation choose, but it is the hardest. It's the option that Carly, Spencer and my Mom would prefer."

"But, we both know what it's like to grow up with 1 parent, and that's usually what adoptive parents are, single moms who can't have a baby one their own."

The conversation stopped there when we heard Carly coming. We told her about how we needed to make an appointment at the family clinic. She looked up a list of family doctors in south-west Seattle, she found a few that would be good, but Dr. Gersell was most recommended Freddie called the office and made the appointment. Surprisingly, they had a opening for later that afternoon at 5 o'clock.

We spent the rest of the day watching movies in the iCarly studio. I tried to forget about the situation, but it didn't work, it wouldn't go away. Before we knew it, it was time to go for the appointment. We all piled into Carly's blue BMW, which her dad bought for her, and we were on our way to the hospital. This is probably the most nerve wracking thing I've done in a long time...

When we got to the office, Freddie and Carly had to literally drag me out of the car into the office. I could not describe to them how scared and upset I was to be here. When we finally got inside, Freddie went up to tell the receptionist we were here. When he cam back, he told me and Carly that only 1 person was allowed in the room at a time. Carly convinced me that Freddie would be a good choice, considering he is the father. I thought the same thing, but I knew it would be weird. When my name was called, we all walked to the room. Carly was just going to wait outside. Me and Freddie went in, and didn't really say anything. When the doctor came in, she asked me all these question like when my last period was, and how long I've been "sexually active". I could see Freddie blushing like a crazy person in the corner, I swear he was as red as a tomato, at the sight of this I quietly chuckled to myself.

The doctor did all sorts of tests to see if I was pregnant. She even questioned Freddie on a few things. The whole appointment took about an hour. When it was all over and the results came back. The doctor told us that for a fact we were going to be parents at 16. Freddie hugged me close as we both cried quietly. She said she'll make monthly appointments, so she can check that me and the baby were healthy. She left the room, followed by us. Carly was waiting there with open arms and grabbed us into a hug.

We left the doctors office and were on our way home. The ride was silent, and so was the walk up to the Shay apartment. When we walked inside, Spencer was waiting on the couch, and then asked where we had been, Carly gave me the look and shuffled us off into the kitchen.

"I think now would be a good time to tell Spencer."

"What, why? What if I don't even have the baby?"

"Sam, you know how I feel about abortion.."

"I know that,but I really don't want to have a baby when I'm 16!"

"Sam, if you have a abortion, I really don't think I can be your friend anymore..."

"Okay! Fine! I can't live without you, so I'll have to make another decision, have the baby and keep it, or give it away..."

"Thanks Sam, now let's go and tell Spencer."

We made our way back to the living room where Spencer and Freddie were. Carly sat down beside Spencer, and Freddie stood up beside me. Me and him started pacing around the living room, while Spencer sat there looking confused. I took a deep breath and said stuff, which just came out.

"Spencer, you know the night of the party that me, Carly and Freddie went to at Wendy's house..?"

"Yes.." he replied, then glared at Carly. Carly came home pretty drunk that night, and Spencer was pretty pissed.

"Well, I went to Freddie's house and now I think I might be... pregnant..."

He sat there staring into to space. He was either in shock or he wasn't paying attention at all. He finally came back to earth and spoke.

"You mean, you're having a baby.."

"Uhh, yeah, and Freddie is the dad.."

He wasn't mad actually, he got up and hugged me and Freddie together.

"I'm not happy about this situation, you guys are like my little siblings. But since you are in this situation, I will do what ever I can to help. Sam, your home is not a great place to raise a baby, so if you guys decide to keep the baby, you are welcome to move in here and live with us, with your baby. That way you'll be close to Freddie, so it's easier for him to be there for his son or daughter."

All this talking that Spencer, really made me feel like everything was going to be okay. Freddie smiled with me, as the thought of keeping the baby, became more of a better choice. But, we still hadn't told Freddie's mom, and who knew what could happen when we do that.

After telling Spencer, he went out to ride bikes with Socko, and Carly made here way upstairs giving me the chance t o talk to Freddie about all this. He invited me to dinner, so we could talk about it without the chance of his mom walking in on us. We snuck out the front door, without telling Carly or Spencer, but when I looked back, Carly was standing on the stairs smiling right at me.

**Hey! How did you guys like the chapter? Im going to write the next one after this, so it'll probably be out later tonight. What do you think will happen at dinner? Did you like the way Spencer reacted? How do you think Mrs. Benson will react? Find out next. Please review !**


	5. Dinner and a dream come true

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!

**Chapter 5 here for youuu !**

Once we left the Shay apartment, we made our way down to Freddie's car. It surprised me he even had one, with his mom and stuff. But he had saved up and his mom said he could buy it. We got in and made our way to the Cheese Cake Warehouse. I really didn't feel very hungry, but that's where he wanted to go. When we got there, Freddie was such a gentlemen and opened the car door for me. I really liked him, and hoped he like me too. By the way he was acting, I kinda believed he did..

We got inside and the waiter took us to the table. We sat down and Freddie didn't even look at the menu, he just started talking.

"Sam, I know the situation were in isn't the kind of thing we are meant to be dealing with at our age. But I really think we should keep the baby. I want to see my kid grow up, and get married and have kids. I hope you can understand that. But the whole reason I invited you to dinner, I really need to tell you something.."

I felt my heart stop when Freddie took my hand. I felt the same way the baby, but I still didn't feel ready. Maybe it was because I was only 16, but I wanted to hear what Freddie had to say first.

"Sam, I've really liked you for a long time, and I know you feel the same way."

"How did you know..?"

"The way you look at me, when you don't beat me up like you used too, how you danced with me when we didn't have dates at the junior prom, when you kissed me when we were sober. And even though we were to drunk to remember what we did that night, I know it was probably amazing. Now were living in the consequence. But since my mom doesn't know yet, I don't think we should tell her, until it's absolutely necessary."

"I think that's a good idea, because if we do decide to keep him or her, and I have a big belly, there isn't really anything she can do about it."

"Good point Sam, you know, you've really grown up these years I've known you. You've also gotten a lot more beautiful."

When Freddie called me beautiful, he made me like him even more. No guy has ever called me beautiful before. I smiled at Freddie and he smiled right back. Then we noticed the waiter standing there, I wonder how long he'd been there for. We both just got some iced tea and a plate of nachos.

When we were done, Freddie payed, and then he took my hand and led us towards his car. He opened the door and helped me in. When he got in and we were on our way back to Bushwell, he took my hand, just like in all those romantic movies. He told me his mom was working the night again, and invited me inside.

"We are not doing what we did last time you invited me in." I said in a sweet tone

"i know that, but you wanna stay over night?"

"I'd love too, but I don't have any pyjamas or my tooth brush or anything."

"I have a extra tooth brush you can have. And you can just wear a pair of my bottoms and a shirt."

The thought of being in Freddie's bed, in his pyjamas made my heart melt.

"Sam, before we get into bed, I need to ask you something. Don't think that I'm saying this just because you're having my baby. But, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my gosh! Freddie! Of course I will! Wow, I'm being such a girl! But I don't care."

"I like it when you act so girly."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and led us to his room. When we got there, I was over whelmed with the sight of his room. It had changed since last time I was in here, when he was all smashed up from the taco truck. All the Galaxy wars stuff was gone and was replaced with teenage boy stuff. A grey checkered bed spread, blue sheets, and no sight of galaxy wars posters or figures. I sat down on his bed while he looked through his drawers for something for me to wear.

"Do you want shorts, or long pants? If you want shorts, you'll have to wear a pair of my boxers. "

I chose shorts, just so i could wear his boxers. They just seemed so much more like when a girl sleeps over at a guys house type thing. He gave me a white t-shirt to go with them. He picked out pants and a black shirt for himself. I went to change in the bathroom, but before I went, I watched him take his shirt off. I know that sounds creepy, but he has such an amazing body. When he saw me, I smiled embarrassingly and tip toed off to his bathroom. When I got in and took off my shirt I stared in the mirror at my belly. I knew there wasn't anything there yet, but I knew there would be eventually.

I came back about 10 minutes later, but Freddie wasn't there. I heard him in the kitchen, so I got in his bed and turned on the TV. There wasn't anything on, so I just put it on some music video show. He came back carrying 2 glasses of iced tea, and a bowl of popcorn. He smiled and shut the door and locked it. I'm surprised his mom let him have a lock, but I'm glad he locked it, in case Mrs. Benson came home early to see me in his bed.

"Hey cutie, I got you some iced tea, and I made popcorn, thought we could watch a movie or something."

"Thanks and alright what movie shall we watch?"

"You pick."

"Uh, ok, I feel like a funny movie, you know, cause I've been sad for the past week. Do you have the Rocker, that's one of my favourites."

Freddie put the movie in and shut off the lights. He crawled into bed beside me, and cuddled in close, and put his arm around me, and I snuggled my head in on his shoulder. We didn't really pay attention to the movie, we mostly talked about everything, from the baby, to school, to Carly. Before we knew it, the movie was over and it was almost 1 in the morning. My eyes were closing, and as soon as Freddie turned the TV off, I was away in dream land.

It wasn't a dream I was having though, it was a nightmare. I dreamt of loosing my baby. It was a girl, and she passed away when she was still inside me. Freddie left me after that, and Carly said it was my fault she was dead, and left me.

I was woken up by Freddie shaking me franticly. I was in tears and was shaking

"Sam? What's the matter?"

"I was having a nightmare. The baby died and you left me, and so did Carly."

"Sam, you know that's not going to happen, but you had me worried. You were sobbing."

He pulled me in for a hug, kissed me on the head and told me to go back to sleep. I layed back down and cuddled close to Freddie, and he kept his arm around me the whole time.

**What did you guys think? I'm so inspired by this right now, that I'm going to write the next chapter after this. Hope you guys like it. Im getting a lot of positive feedback from you and I'm sorry if it's creepy that I reply to your comments, it's just what I do and they mean a lot to me :)**


	6. What did she just say?

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!

**Chapter 6**

Before I knew it, it was morning, Freddie was already up, and I smelt pancakes in the kitchen. I made my way to the kitchen, where Freddie said good morning, but before I could respond, I made a mad dash for the bathroom. That's so far the worst part of being pregnant, having to deal with the morning sickness everyday. Freddie came into the bathroom and held my hair back for me. What a nice boyfriend. When all the grossness was done, and my stomach was empty, I was starving, I ate the pancakes while Freddie cleaned up.

When we were done, and the dishes were clean, we went back to his room. I sat at his desk while he cleaned up. That's when we heard the front door open. Mrs. Benson was home!

"Freddie, I'm home. Where are you?"

I had to hide, and fast ! Freddie shoe'd me out on to the fire escape outside his window, I crouched down where Mrs. Benson wouldn't see me. I heard her come into the room.

"Hello Freddie. How was your night?"

"It was fine."

Freddie sounded nervous, which made me nervous, because Mrs. Benson might suspect something.

"Freddie! What's this?"

Oh no! What did she find of mine?

"What is it mom?"

"Why is there a bra in your bathroom?"

"Uhhh... I grew boobs?"

Freddie fails at making jokes when he's nervous. But it was still cute.

"Fredward, don't you dare lie to me!"

"Okay, mom, yes I had a girl here last night, but we didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Who's the girl? And where is she?"

Ugh, stupid hormones make my brain make stupid decisions..

"Me, Mrs. Benson. Samantha Puckett." I said as I stood up outside his window.

"Freddie, what's this gutter girl doing sleeping here, and why is she wearing your boxers and shirt!"

"MOM! First off, it's Sam, not Samantha! Second, she is here because she is my girlfriend! And third, SHE'S PREGNANT WITH MY BABY SO JUST SHUT UP!"

I looked at him confused. He mouthed to me that the last thing wasn't meant t be said and it just slipped out.

"Fredward! How could you have sex with her! I taught you better than that! And how could you get her pregnant! Your only 16!"

"Mom, we didn't mean to get pregnant, or "do it", we were drunk and stupid! But I really like Sam, sober or drunk!"

Freddie had never yelled at his mom before. It made me feel good :). They fought for almost 15 minutes, then Mrs. Benson said something I never thought I'd hear her say.

"Freddie, I'm not happy with this, you know that. I really hope your not choosing abortion?"

"No mom, we've already decided to go along with the pregnancy."

"Okay, well, Sam? Can I talk to you alone please?"

I never thought Mrs. Benson would ever want to talk to me alone. But Freddie left, and there was a thick awkward tension in the room. But Mrs. Benson spoke.

"Listen Sam, I know what it's like to be in this situation. I was pregnant when I was 17. I was in love, or I thought. We found out I was pregnant and the father left me alone, to make all the decisions by myself. My parents were supportive, they were mad at first, but it grew on them that the situation was real. I made the decision to have an abortion. When I got to the clinic and saw how they got rid of the baby, I ran out crying, I couldn't do it. I stayed pregnant, but in about the 7th month, something went wrong and the cord got twisted around it's neck. They did an emergency c-section. The baby amazingly survived, but was very pre-mature. When I could finally take him home, I was so excited to be a mom. But weeks past and I hadn't slept. I was exhausted. My parents were so helpful, but it's not easy."

"Mrs. Benson, sorry for interrupting, but why are you telling me this? And was that baby Freddie?"

"It's okay Saman-, Sam, yes the baby was Freddie. I'm telling you this because, baby's aren't just cute things that sleep all day. They need taking care of 24/7, and as a teen, you still need to be taken care of. I know that you're mother isn't stable, and neither is your home. And that worries me deeply that yours and Freddie's baby would be in a unsafe environment."

"Spencer said that I could move in with him and Carly, there's 2 extra rooms that he said I could live in. Plus I would be closer to Freddie, so he could be more helpful."

"That's good that you guys have a plan."

"Yeah, thanks for being so respectful, that means a lot to me, and I'm sure it means a lot to Freddie."

She left the room and Freddie came in. We talked about what she said. In the middle of it all, I remembered that it's August, and I have to go back to school next month. This made me cry, because word would get around, and the names would start being called. I cried into Freddie's shoulder, but he told me that everything was going to be fine, and he'll be here for me.

Freddie told me I should shower and get ready to go over to Carly's. He taught me how to use the shower and let me do my thing. I still couldn't believe everything that was going on. Me being pregnant, Freddie being my boyfriend, me showering in Freddie's shower! It's all so new. As soon as I got in the shower, I felt a wave of nausea and burst to the toilet. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, and it's a good thing I did, cause Freddie came in to make sure I was okay. He held my hair back again, then when I was okay, he left again. I loved how supportive and loving he was being to me. Made the situation 10 000 times better. I finished showering, and put Freddie's boxers and shirt back on, I would find something to wear at Carly's.

When I was done, Freddie went in to shower. In the middle of his shower, I felt sick again, and even though there were other bathrooms, I knew I couldn't make it, so I burst in on Freddie. I heard the shower slip off and saw the towel go behind the closed curtain. Freddie came out and was surprised to see me sitting on the floor.

"Sam? Why didn't you go to the other bathroom?"

"Sorry, couldn't make it."

"Oh okay."

Freddie got dressed and we made our way to Carly's. It was about 11:30, and before we walked in Freddie took my hand. We opened the door, and stepped inside. Carly wasn't surprised to see us, but she was surprised to see that we were holding hands.

"Are you guys..?" she asked

"Yes we are !" I replied excitedly

"Awe now you guys can be a little family, if you decide to keep the baby!"

"haha, yah."

Spencer came out of his room and saw us. He asked the same question and I replied the same answer. He gave us a big bear hug and asked if we were going to keep the baby. We still weren't 100% sure, but it was defennitly more relevant than adoption. We had Mrs. Bensons approval, and a safe and clean environment to raise my baby. I still hadn't told my mom yet, but she was in Vegas with her new man, and who knew when she would be back.

"Carly, can I borrow something to wear?"

"Yeah, sure, go upstairs and wear whatever."

I went and picked out shorts and a loose top, it was so hot outside! While up here, I threw up a few times, the usual..

I came downstairs to Freddie alone on the couch.

"where did they all go?"

"Oh, were going out for lunch, the went down to the car."

"Okay, but I quickly need to put some makeup on."

It took about 2 minutes. And came back downstairs. Freddie, the sweet boyfriend that he is, carried my purse for me, and held my hand the same time. We got into Spencer's car and drove to Penes. **(I hope that's how you spell it?) **We got a table and ordered 4 lasagnes. We talked about the baby, and school, art, and boyfriends. When we were done, we made, our way back to the Shay apartment When we got there, Freddie and I excused ourselves and skittered into his apartment. We watched movies and I wore his pyjamas. During the paranormal activity marathon, I got a text from my mom. She was on her way home, and needed to talk to me.

**oooohhhh cliff hanger! I really don't know what Pam should say, so please tell me in the review section. Anyways, that's all for today. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll write again tomorrow xoxo secretbeiber101**


	7. Why Mom? Why?

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!

**Chapter 7**

Seeing that text made me wonder why she needed to see me. There's no way she knew about the baby, she'd been in Vegas for the past 2 weeks. Vegas was on the other side of the country, so I was in no hurry to get home. Freddie invited me to spend the night again, even with his mom home. He locked the door, so his mom wouldn't find me again. Even though she knew about us, I still don't think she'd like me sleeping in his bed with him.

I wore the same thing to sleep as I did last night. We watched a movie until about 11, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. Freddie kissed my forehead and turned off the light. I luckily didn't have the dream of loosing the baby. I slept a dreamless night in Freddie's arms.

I woke up at about 10 o'clock, to a text from my mom. She was home and wanted me there as well. I put on my sorts, but kept Freddie's top. He was in the living room watching TV. I told him I was leaving and kissed him goodbye. It was a 15 minute walk back to my house, and with the morning sickness still haunting me, it felt like it was taking forever. I got home to find my mom sitting in the living room, watching TV

"Hey mom, what did you need?"

"Nothing, just learned some things in Vegas from some psychic. He told me I needed to spend more time with you, and to have a more open relationship."

"Oh, that's.. nice."

"Yeah it is. So what's new in your life? New friends? Boyfriend?"

"Well, Freddie asked me to be his girlfriend.."

"That nerd you always hated? That's strange. What did you say?"

"I said yes, but I need to tell you something really important, I don't know how you're going to take this."

"This sounds pretty serious Sam, is something wrong?"

I can't believe I'm doing this. I didn't want to, but she was being so nice, and it just felt right.

"Well, you know how I came home that morning about a moth ago? I was hungover, and told you I went to a party, and then slept over at Carly's house."

"Yeah, you must have been pretty wasted. But that's what teenagers do, so gotta move on."

"Well yeah, but I lied, I wasn't at Carly's. I slept over at Freddie's,and we did things.."

"What things?"

She sounded really concerned, which made it harder to spit it out.

"You know what things mom! When 2 people are together and they're brains don't function! We slept together!"

"Sam, that's something everyone experiences, did you think I would be mad at you for that, you silly kid." she ruffled my hair.

"Mom, I know that, I wasn't finished. We were drunk and weren't safe, and now I'm pregnant."

"You're, pregnant?"

"Yeah..."

"While I sure hope your not having it! I can barely feed you let alone another mouth! Why were you so stupid!"

"Mom! We were drunk, we didn't know what we were doing! Did you seriously think I wanted this to happen!"

"If you didn't want it to happen, you should have been smart! You need to go down to the clinic and have that taken care of!"

"No mom! Im not killing the baby! If you don't want me here just say so ! I'll pack my bags, and go live with Carly like she said I could!"

"Fine! But don't you think about asking me to pay for the thing, you have to take care of it! Go pack your clothes and bedding and stuff! I don't want to see you, or that baby!"

I ran to my room in tears. My mom had never been so angry. Everyone else was being supportive, why couldn't she. I texted Carly to come and help me with my things. She said she'd be here in 5 minutes I got the suitcases out of my closet and started packing. I packed everything, clothes, jewelry, lamps, bedding, teddy bears, make-up. This was not my house anymore. Carly got to my house, and snuck in through the window. She hugged me and told me that everything was going to be ok. She helped me sort my clothes into the 3 suitcases, so i had room. I found some boxes in the back of my closet, I used them for lamps and my bedding. I went to the bathroom to grab my make up and other toiletries. I walked out slowly, I would probably never use that bathroom again. I came into my room to find everything almost packed.

Carly went out the window and i threw things for her to put in the car. When everything was out, I kissed Frothy goodbye, and waved goodbye to my room, and my childhood. I can't believe my mom was so un-supportive. She kicked me out when I needed her the most. But at least I had Spencer and Carly. They were so nice and supportive, they even invited me to live with them. But even though I was going to be a mom, didn't mean I didn't need my mom!

We arrived at bushwell and called Spencer and Freddie down to help us bring up my stuff. I told Freddie the story, he hugged me and told me that's the worst she could have done. She could have hit me and pushed me down, which could have hurt me and the baby. I wouldn't be able to get over it for a while, but at least I had supportive friends, and a place to live.

Spencer showed me the rooms that were free. I picked the bigger one, closer to Carly's room. He called up Carly to help me unpack and get me settled in. I got my sheets and duvet on, while Carly started to sort my clothes into the drawers. The whole putting the room together took about 45 minutes. It was only 3 o'clock, but we had to do iCarly tonight, and we had a lot to plan for.

The show was over, I didn't have as much energy as I did last week, when I didn't know I was pregnant. I still can't believe all that's happened over the last 3 days. Finding out I was pregnant, Freddie being my boyfriend, moving into Carly's, it was all happening so fast. Before I know it, I'll be a mom, but let's not get too ahead of ourselves, I've still got 8 months to go..

**Sorry for the fail of a chapter, please give me ideas on what should happen next!**


	8. Falling and getting up again

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to someone knocking at my door, I rolled over to look at the clock, 8:30am, who wakes up at this time in the summer! I yelled to come in, I really didn't feel like getting up. Freddie entered my room, it looked like he'd been crying..

"Freddie, what's wrong?"

"Something happened to my mom, I woke up to get some water and I found her passed out on the kitchen floor, she wasn't breathing, and she unconscious The ambulance came and got her, and I just wanted to let you know I need to go to the hospital."

"Freddie, that's horrible! I don't want you to go alone, give me a second to put some clothes on and brush my teeth."

"Thanks Sam."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and hurried to get ready. I just put on some sweat pants, a tank and a hoodie. Threw my hair up in a ponytail, brushed my teeth and put on some makeup. I put on some Uggs, and we were on our way. We didn't really talk on the way there, Freddie cried quietly. Even though his mom is so protective and he acts like he hates her, I know he couldn't live without her. I almost had completely forgotten I was pregnant, until a huge wave of nausea came over me. I told Freddie I was gonna puke, he cute off 2 lanes of traffic to get to the side. I did my thing, and got back in the car.

We got to the hospital, and Freddie went to see his mom. I waited in the waiting room with all the other visitors. I swear I sat there for an hour. I played games on my phone, texted Carly, had a snack, drank iced tea. I love iced tea! It's my craving right now! I saw Freddie come out of the doors. He wasn't crying anymore, but he didn't look happy.

"Freddie, is your mom okay?"

"They say she'll be fine. The blood circulation got cut off to a part of her brain, they say she had a minor stroke. They said there's a possibility she could loose some of her recent memory, but she will be alright to come home in the next couple day."

"Oh, well it could have been worse."

"Yeah, and thanks for coming with me."

"You're welcome."

We hugged and kissed, and were on our way back to Bushwell. We held hands like we did on that night of us finding out about the baby. When we got back, we went into his apartment to have some lunch. We invited Carly, but she said she was busy. I doubt she was actually busy, she just liked the idea of us together.

"So, are we going to keep the baby? I mean, we didn't really talk about adoption, we only talked about keeping him or her. Since you're living at Carly's, it'd be easier since you would have some help. I would be closer too. But, we can't afford to buy the stuff we need for it."

"yeah, I want to see it grow up and go to school and stuff. But we really aren't in a financial state to have a baby."

"I could get a job, I mean, I always have free period at the end of the day, unless my schedule changes this year, but I could always talk to Principal Franklin. I would work from whatever time, until 6 or 7, do my homework and go to bed."

"Yeah, but I couldn't put all the financial weight on you. I could get a job too, until I am to pregnant to do so."

"Okay, so we'll both get jobs, and see if were ready to have a baby."

"See if were ready? Freddie, were not ready, were 16."

"I know that, but there's classes at the community centre for expectant mothers and the fathers. They teach you everything you need to know about raising a baby."

"That's actually a really good idea."

We checked out the community centre website, and they offer classes every Thursday and Saturday afternoons. We don't need them right now, so we'll wait until we know exactly what were doing.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Freddie spent the night with me at Carly's house. I was actually really enjoying it here. The rooms were always clean, and the fridge always had food in it. Back at my house, we didn't have much. My mom fell in and out of work, we were using the food bank a lot of the time, and when we did have money, my mom usually used it to gamble or to buy alcohol. But here at Carly's, things just felt more homey, like this was a real house, and I had people who cared for me. Carly and Spencer were my family. Freddie is too, but it's weird saying it because he's my boyfriend..

Ever since Carly said she wasn't going to be my friend if I had an abortion, things weren't the same. I mean, we were still best friends and we acted like sisters, but the same thing went through my head everyday. What if I had gone through with the abortion? I wouldn't have a friend. Would Freddie have left too? Where would I be right now? I tried to ignore all of that today though, because Carly and I were having a girls shopping day! School started next week. It worried me, would people know about the baby? I tried to put that aside and focus on the day ahead of me, but before I do that, I need to throw up.

I did my usual routine in the morning. Thanks god there was a bathroom attached to my room, or else I would never get a chance to use it, Carly took forever to get ready. I showered and picked out my outfit. It was chilly out today so I went with the usual Sam look, jeans and a hoodie. Being pregnant and all, I had a really hard time getting my jeans on. I laid on my bed and sucked in as much as I could. They went on, but when I stood up, the popped open. I guess I had to go with leggings and a longer tank top instead. The leggings were more comfortable, and the flowy top hid my belly. I did my hair and make-up the usual way and wore orange converse. I had completely forgotten Freddie was over, and he was sitting up when I came out of the bathroom.

"Freddie! You scared me ! I forgot you were here!"

"Sorry Sam, today's "Girls Day" right?"

"Yeah, you can stay if you want though."

"Nah, I'm going to go see my mom."

"Okay, I'll see you later than."

I gave him a quick kiss and went to see Carly.

"Hey Carls."

"Hey Sam. I'm almost ready."

"Alrighty."

"Hey Sam, I'd like to say sorry for the way I acted about abortion. I was just caught up in the moment. I really should have been more supportive. I know how hard this is for you, and I was just being a bitch."

"Thanks Carly, I was thinking about it too, and I hoped you weren't serious."

"I will always be your friend, no matter what."

When Carly was ready we were off to the mall! We had lunch first, then we were off to the stores. Carly bought so many things, I barely bought anything. Everything made me look or feel fat in. I knew it was just my baby belly, which the thought of made me shiver. I actually had a life inside me, and that life was because of Freddie. I didn't hate him though, this was just as much my fault as his. I did buy a few things though, some jeans that I could actually get on, some loose tops and a hoodie. When we saw it was almost 5 o'clock, we left the mall and made our way back to the apartment

Spencer and Freddie were sitting on the couch when we came inside. They were watching celebrities under water.

"Hey Carly, hey Sam" Spencer said in a neutral tone "I made spaghetti tacos, they're in the kitchen."

"Thanks Spence, Freddie hows your mom?" I asked, worried of what his response might be

"She's a lot better, she renumbers who I am, but she forget everything that's happened the past few days."

"You mean she forgets you're my boyfriend, and that I'm pregnant?"

"Most likely yes."

"Oh my god, what if her response is different ? What if she doesn't understand as good as she did before?"

"Sam, calm down, the doctors are doing some tests to see if there is anyway they could get her memory back."

"I really hope there is a way."

"Me too Sam, me too."

**Later That Night**

Freddie was sleeping over again, I mean, there wasn't anything we could do. I'm already pregnant, so even if we did do something, nothing would happen. We watch the paranormal activity with Carly and Spencer in her room. All 4 of pulled onto her double bed. I was laying on Freddie, so that saved some space. When the second movie was over, it was 1 in the morning, and I was exhausted. Being pregnant made me tired more often, I surprisingly hadn't had mood swings yet, I just cried a lot. Spencer went downstairs to his room, and me and Freddie went to mine, leaving Carly in her room, to do whatever Carly's do before they go to bed.

We got into my room and I jumped into bed, even though I've seen those movies before, they still scared the chizz outta me. Freddie and I cozied up under the covers and we just talked.

"Sam, what are you going to do when you start to show at school?"

"If anyone makes any rude comment about me, you or this baby, I will beat them until they're shattered into a million little pieces."

"That's the Sam I know and fell in love with."

"Fell in love?"

"Uhh, yeah.."

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I think so. I didn't want you to find out this way, but I seriously don't want to spend any time with anyone else but you."

"Awe, Freddie ! I love you too. I always have."

We kissed and it felt like there were fireworks. I knew that whatever life could throw at us, life couldn't get better or worse. Even though I'm pregnant and I'm only 16, I know that everything is going to be just fine.

**HEYY ! :) so what did you think? My longest chapter yet! Please review review review ! I'll write again tomorrow, I love where this is going .**


	9. School and Doctors

**So, this story is making no progress, so in this chapter school is starting, and then the next chapter will probably the next month, or a few months later, just so I can get the story going.**

**Chapter 9**

So today was the day, school was starting. Carly woke me up super early so I would have enough time to get ready. I rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Man, I really hope this morning sickness thing is going to go away soon, it's the worst part of this whole thing, well besides the fact I'm 16.

I wore the new jeans and shirt I got at the mall a few weeks ago. I didn't look pregnant with the top on, but with it off, there was a very noticeable bump growing. I knew sooner or later, i wouldn't be able to hide it, and people would call me names. That escaped my mind when Carly came into my room with a tooth brush hanging out her mouth.

"Sam, come on! Were gonna be late"

"I can barely understand you with that toothbrush in your mouth, but I'm ready, so let's go."

Carly spit out her toothpaste. We grabbed our bags and were on our way. We knocked on Freddie's door, he came out looking his usual school look, same bag and everything. He locked his door and we made our way to the elevator

"Okay, grade 11 guys, we ready?" Carly asked sounding excited.

"Yeah, it'll be great until everyone finds out I'm a slut.."

"Sam, you're not a slut! You only slept with Freddie once, and he was the only guy you slept with, so you're not even in the area of being a slut."

"I know, but,it's still going to be bad."

"Let's try not to thinking about that, no ones going to find out today anyways. We just get our classes, meet the teachers, then we go home."

"Yeah, I know.."

The car ride there was rather quiet. I sat up front with Carly, and Freddie sat in the back. When we got to the school, I saw so many familiar faces. We got out of the car, and people ran towards us. (okay, no one ran, and maybe 1 or 2 people came but shh!) We got inside the school, where a sign read to go to the gym. While walking there, Carly talked with Wendy and Gibby, and Freddie stood back with me.

"Freddie, people keep looking at me."

"Sam, no they don't, you're just paranoid that people know. No one does."

"I know, but soon people will.."

"We talked about this before we came."

All juniors to the main gym please.

"We'll talk more about this after, come on we're going to be late."

Freddie took my hand and lead us towards the gym. When we entered people stared. They were staring at me and Freddie's whole hand holding thing. They knew we hated each other, so to see us holding hands was a huge shock to them. We found Carly standing to the side talking with Gibby. We said hey and talked about what we did over the summer, everything except the whole pregnant thing.

After principal Franklin finished talking, we needed to go to our classes, to meet the teachers and the students. I had free period first, which was super boring, I sat in the hallway while everyone else went to class. There were other people, but I didn't really know them. After that, I had Math, History and Art. Freddie and Carly were in my History class, and Gibby was in my math. I was surprised when I saw Freddie again in Art, I thought he'd be in computers or something like that. We sat together and didn't really pay attention to the teacher. I felt calmer when he was there. Even though he wasn't the strongest of guys, I knew if anyone tried to hurt me he'd protect me.

School was done and we were on our way to Groovy Smoothie with Gibby. We weren't going to tell Gibby about me, because Gibby is not able to keep a secret, and word of the baby would spread fast.

**Don't really know what to write for what they did for the rest of the day, so here I go skipping 2 weeks, I know it should be in another chapter, but I love writing :)**

School had been on for about 2 weeks, and in those 2 weeks my stomach had defenitly gotten a lot bigger, and I think people maybe started to notice my shirts getting baggier. I am having trouble concentrating in class, I know that sounds hard to believe that I'm working, but I want to graduate, so I need to get my credits. I have this feeling people are staring at me and it just freaks me out. After school today though, Carly and Freddie are coming to the doctors too see how the baby is doing, I'm really looking forward to it.

School finally finished and we we're on our way to the doctors. Freddie seemed a tad nervous, but excited. Carly was jumping with excitement, like she really needed to take a chill pill. I was just neutral, I mean, yeah, I was excited to see hoe my baby was, but it still wasn't completely sunken in yet that me, Samantha Puckett, was going to be a mom. Which actually brought a tear to my eye. I thought about holding my baby for the first time, looking into his or her eyes, seeing the sparkle, then looking up and seeing everyone I love and care about around me. My baby would have an amazing life, and I can guarantee that.

We got to the doctors and waited in the waiting room. Freddie held my hand and we talked and flirted quietly with each other, while Carly read a magazine beside us, looking a smiling every once and a while. When they called my name, we got up and we followed the nurse to the room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

We sat in the cold room for about 5 minutes before we heard a knock and the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Puckett, how have you been feeling?"

"Better now, the morning sickness is getting less frequent."

"Oh good, that means that you are most likely entering your 2nd trimester, which tells me that we are able to do an ultrasound, so you can see your baby."

"You mean, I can see my baby, inside me, today?"

"Yes Samantha, you can."

"Well hurry and get that thing up on the monitor!"

**Sorry it wasn't very long, I just wanted to put it up. Review, pretty please :)**


	10. Double Trouble

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hopefully this makes up for it :)**

"So we really get to see my baby?" I asked

"Yeah, today is the day. It'll just take a few minutes. Now, this jelly may feel cold."

The doctor put this cold blue jelly stuff on my stomach, and she was right! It was freezing!

"Okay Sam, Freddie, if you look up on the monitor you will see your baby, there's the head and the feet, and.."

She stopped talking.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked,

"No, nothing, I'll be right back."

The doctor left and brought back some other dude.

"Hello Sam, I'm doctor Peterson, let's see whats going on here."

"Okay, is it something serious, is there something wrong with the baby, is it dead?"

"No,no, miss Puckett, it's just, there seems to be 2 heart beats."

"But that's just mine and the baby's, right?"

"No, you're, having twins."

I felt Freddie's hand release form mine, I looked over and he was in shock.

"I can't have 2 babies ! I'm 16!"

"I know Sam, but twins are genetic. You are a twin yourself, so you had a higher chance of having twins."

"It's going to be so hard."

"Don't worry about it you have lost of time, to think about the options. I will make an appointment for you for within the next 3 weeks or so. Sound good?"

"Yes, thank you doctor."

The doctors left, leaving me and Freddie in the room, the big, silent room.

"Freddie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sam, I'm fine, just in shock."

"Me too. I didn't see that coming at all."

"Yeah, me neither. What are we going to do?"

"I thought we were keeping the baby, or babies now."

"Me too, but do we really think we can take care of 2!"

"My mom did, and she was 15, and the dad didn't stick around, and she had no help. Even though me and Melanie aren't perfect, I think we turned out alright."

"Yeah, that's true, and you're living just across the hall, so I really think we can do this."

"Me too."

"But who's gonna tell Carly and Spencer?"

"We both can. Come on, let's get home, and break the news."

The anticipation was killing me and Freddie. How would Carly react? What about Spencer? Could I still live with him and Carly with 2 babies ?

We arrived at bushwell, Freddie helped me out of the car, because I was getting noticeably pregnant now, so he thought it was a good idea. We took the elevator into the Shay's apartment, to find Carly on Splashface, and Spencer watching Celebrity's Underwater.

"Hey guys, how's my little god baby?" Carly said while rubbing my belly.

"Good, but we have to tell you both something, please sit."

The Shay siblings sat on the couch, and Spencer muted the television.

"Whats up guys?" Spencer asked, sounded concerned. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just, that there's 2 baby's, not one.."

"Twins! Your having twins! Sam that's amazing!" He sounded excited?

"Yeah, why are you excited?"

"I don't even know! It's just great!"

"So I can still live here with them?"

"of course !"

"Thanks Spence :)"

**Beep Beep **went Freddie's phone.

"Who texted?"

"My mom, gotta get to the hospital,I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

Freddie left, leaving me, Carly and Spencer in the apartment.

"I'm gonna go night fishing with Socko, you kids will be alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, see you later Spence."

Carly and I spent the rest of the night looking at cribs and baby nursery ideas online. The one she liked the most was the birch wood crib, with matching change table. But i liked the dark brown, almost black crib, with matching change table.

"Sam, they're your baby's so it's your decision."

"Yeah, but I need Freddie's opinion."

"Yeah. SO are you gonna find out if they're boys or girls?"

"Yeah the doctor said in about 2 weeks she'll be able to tell."

"I hope they're girls! I mean boys would be fine too, but little girls are more fun! You can have a pink room for them and everything!"

"Okay first, I also hope they're girls, but I would be completely okay with boys. And second, they are not wearing pink !"

"Sam! Baby girls need to wear pink, it's just like the rules of having baby girls!"

"Okay, fine, but not everyday!"

"Fine..."

It was about 9:30, when Freddie came through the door. Me and Carly were watching girly cow.

"Hey Sam, hello my little babies!" Freddie said rubbing my belly.

"How's your mom?"

'She's good, they said she could probably come home in about 2 weeks or so."

"Really that long?"

"Yeah, they're still getting her memory back, but you'll be happy to know she remembers your having a baby, and she's totally okay with it."

"Okay, good. Did you tell her it's twins?"

"No, not yet. Im going to tell her next time after the ultrasound though, when we know what they are."

"Good plan. You wanna sleep over tonight?" I asked getting up and walking towards him.

"I would love too :)" He said while kissing me, over, and over.

"Okay you too! Get a room!" Carly said.

"We shall!' we said rushing up the stairs to my room.

"You clean those sheets when your done!" I heard Carly yell.

"Yeah, yeah."

Me and Freddie didn't do anything though, we kissed a bit then cuddled. We watched a movie, and Freddie tried balancing different thing on my stomach. He successfully balanced a vase, a plastic cup and a picture of me and Melanie. We then noticed it was almost 1 in the morning!

"We should get to sleep."

"Yeah, me and the babies need to sleep."

"Wow, babies. When I thought about my junior year of high school, I did not picture myself with Sam Puckett as my girlfriend, or becoming a father of twins."

"Yeah, me neither, but you know shit happens."

"true dat, aha. Good night Sam, night babies." He said rubbing my belly, he seemed to do that a lot.

**What did you think? Like it? Next chapter should be out later tonight, if your lucky! Review please ! Pretty please with a cherry on top !**


	11. Lame Day

**Well hello there fellow seddie fanfictioners :) I'm insanely sorry for abandoning this story, I really don't even know why I did in the first place. But anyways Im back and ready to pick this story up again! I'm going to try and update as much as possible, I pinky promise. Did you guys see the last iCarly? I wished that Sam and Freddie ended up together, I guess we'll never know what the future holds for Seddie, but we can just live with the fanfictions, right? Anyways, sorry for the rant, I'll just get on with the story**

FREDDIES POV

"Come on Sam, we have to go to school!"

"I'm pregnant, I shouldn't have to go to school!"

"And I'm going to be a father! So i have to get an education so I can help with all this!"

Sam groans and rolls out of bed, her belly has gotten a lot bigger in the last month. It's only been a month and a bit, and her stomach looks like it's doubled! But I guess that's just what happens when you have twins...

"I'll go and wait downstairs." I say as i spit out my toothpaste.

"Okay, I'll try and hurry..."

I give her a peck on the cheek and make my way downstairs.

"Hey Spence."

"Hey kiddo who's gonna have some kiddo's"

"Clever!"

I get some cereal and sit down at the table to wait for Sam and Carly. Carly comes downstairs a few minutes later, all ready to go.

"Where's Sam?"

"Still getting ready."

Then we hear yelling coming from upstairs. Carly says,

"I'll go and see whats going on.

"Okay thanks."

CARLYS POV

I walk up the stairs and to Sam's door, I hear quiet crying.

"Sam? Whats wrong?"

"Everything's wrong Carly ! Im sixteen, having twins, my pants don't fit, I haven't had a good sleep in weeks, and my back is killing me ! Why did I think I could do this?"

Sam tried to speak through her sobs.

"Come on Sam, you knew you were going to get big, and I know you considered your options, but you chose to do this, you can't change your mind now. You have Freddie, Spencer and me to help you out ! Damn even Ms. Benson is supporting you ! I know that the pain is awful, but you just need some rest."

"Thanks Carly... I don't think I can go to school today, could you bring my work home?"

"You, Sam Puckett, wants me to bring home your homework?"

"I know weird right."

"I will, hope you feel better."

I started to get up to leave.

"Hey Carly? Thanks for being here through this with me and Freddie, and letting me stay here and everything..."

"Anything for you guys."

I make my way downstairs and tell Freddie Sam's not going to go to school. We grab our bags and head for school.

SAMS POV

I hear Carly and Freddie leave for school. I can hear the water running downstairs, Spencer must be in the shower. I decide to help out the Shay's. I decide to clean up the house, bathrooms and all. It's the least I can do for them letting me stay here. I put my hair in a ponytail and decide to get dressed. I take off my shirt and stand in the mirror looking at my bare belly. It's really gotten big. I still can't believe there's life growing inside of me, 2 little Bensons. Wow, babies, I still can't believe it.

I clean up the apartment, and then getting the urge for some bacon. I start up the bacon and turn on the computer. I don the usual, check splash face, facebook and twitter. I then find myself looking at baby names. The appointment to find out if they're girls or boys or 1 of each is tomorrow I secretly hope their girls, which is weird because I'm not girly at all, but I can see Freddie having daughter, taking them to their first date, prom and walking them down the aisle. I like the names Sopiah and Makenzie if they're girls and if they're boys I like Mason and Ethan. I guess I'll have to get Freddie's opinion before I pick though, and Carly will want a say too.

It's about 3:30 when I get a text from Freddie

_SMS:Going to see my mom, be home at 5:30ish, how was your day?xx_

I reply,

_SMS: It was fine, lame though, lol. Okay, hope she's better. Love you, see you in a bit xoxo. Oh! And when you get home, I need to talk to you about something._

He texts back,

_SMS: Okay, looking forward to it, Love you too._

I close my phone just as Carly walks through the door.

"Hey Sam, hey babies." She says rubbing my belly

"Hey Carls, how was school?

"Lame, but we didn't get any homework, it was kind of a lazy day, mostly watched movies and stuff, which is weird."

"Okay, so I didn't miss anything?"

"Nope"

"Okay cool."

Carly opened the fridge and got herself a wahoo punch. We talked about school, and my doctors appointment tomorrow, she reminded me again that she wants the babies to be girls. Spencer ordered pizza for dinner, since it was a Friday. Just as Spencer hung up, Freddie walked in.

"Hey guys. Hey Sam, hello my little mistakes." he said rubbing my belly

"Don't call them that! They might hear!"

"oh whatever." he said laughing.

We ate our pizza and everyone went off to there rooms. We invited Carly to come and hang in our room, but she was going to take a bubble bath, typical Carly. We went into our room, I sat on the bed and Freddie tidied up a bit and started getting ready for bed.

"Freddie, I did some name searching today and got some ideas."

"That's awesome! Let's hear them."

"Well for girls, I like the names Sophia and Makenzie."

"those are great names ! I like them both! What about if they're boys?"

"If they're boys I like the names Mason and Ethan."

"Both awesome, great finds Sam"

He gives a peck on the mouth and goes to take a shower, leaving me with my thoughts. I think about tomorrow, tomorrow we'll know if they're boys or girls. The appointments at 9am, so I take a shower and get ready for bed when Freddie's done in the bathroom. When I come out of the bathroom and into our room when I'm finished, I find Freddie asleep on the bed. I cover him up and turn off the lights, excitingly falling asleep for the exciting day approaching

**What did you guys think? I'm actually writing the other part right now so out soon, lol. Please review :)**


	12. Boys or Girls?

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY**

Sam's POV

The day has come, the day I find out if i'm having girls or boys. When I found out I was pregnant, through all the panic of being pregnant at 16, I thought about what my baby would look like. I pictured if it was a girl, with blonde hair like mine, and Freddie's dark chocolate eyes. If it would be a boy, I imagine it would look exactly like Freddie. I smiled to myself as I rolled over and looked at the clock, 6am.

"Really?" I thought to myself as I rolled back over. The covers were still over my stomach but I could see the formed bump under the sheets. I rubbed it and decided to get up, I was in serious need of bacon.

I made my way down the stairs when I saw the kitchen light was on. As I came around the corner I saw Spencer standing in the kitchen making bacon, he knows me so well.

"Morning Sam."

"Hey Spence" I said grabbing a piece of bacon

"Ready for the doctors?"

"Ecstatic! I can't wait to find out if they're boys or girls."

"Me neither, and I was thinking, after the doctors, if you guys maybe wanted to go furniture shopping?"

"Yeah! That would be great!"

"Okay, it's a plan."

I finished up my bacon and made my way back up to my room. I heard the shower running, Freddie's up. I walk over to the closet and pick out some clothes to wear. Since it's almost November, the weathers a little bit chillier. I choose to wear a pair of leggings, a purple loose fitting tank top, tan cardigan and my ugg boots. I put my hair in a ponytail and a little bit of makeup. Freddie comes out of the bathroom, giving me a kiss on his way over to the bed. He puts on his socks and makes the bed. I grab my bag and we make our way down the stairs, Carly and Spencer are waiting for us.

"Come on guys! Im so excited!"

"Carly, the appointments not for another half hour, and you're more excited than we are, and we're their parents!"

"I know! Im just excited to start shopping for them!"

"Oh yeah ! Spencer said he's taking us furniture shopping after, to pick up the crib and all that stuff."

"Really Spence?" asks Freddie "Thanks a lot man."

"No problem, okay kids, let's get going, don't wanna be late!"

We all pile into Spencer's car and make our way to the doctors office.

When we get there, Carly can barely contain her excitement She bolted into the office before Freddie could help me out of the car.

"Carly, you have to calm down!"

"I just can't! I need to know if i'm going to be a girl or not! Oh my gosh I hope it's a girl!"

"Carly! Even if they aren't girls, are you still going to be excited?"

"Of course! I'm going to be an aunt!"

When we walked into the office, the usual stuff happend. All the women sitting in the clinic looked well over 25 and they all just glared at me. Even though I try to ignore it, it still hurts to be judged, I mean I didn't plan this!

"Samantha Puckett?"

"That's me !" I said standing up

"Only the father can be in the room, we'll come and get you when we're all done."

We walk into the room, it's all the same, lay down on the bed, get the blue ultrasound jelly on my belly, blah blah blah.

"Hello Samantha" the doctor says as she walks in

"Today's a big day for you both isn't it?"

"Shoosh yeah!" Freddie and I say at the same time

"Okay, well let's get started. We're just going to do the usual check up on your babies, make sure everything's good, and then I will tell you the sex of the babies, sound good?"

"Sounds great."

The ultrasound seemed to take so much longer this time. I couldn't wait any longer !

"Is it time yet!?"

"Sam, you have to be patient, just a few more minutes."

"Urghhhh"

CARLY POV

"Could it be taking any longer?"

"Come on Carls, Sam and Freddie deserve to know first, they are the parents." Spencer replies

"But I'm aunt Carly !"

"And I'm uncle Spencer, but jeez girl ! Calm your chizz."

"Carly and Spencer Shay?" said the nurse

I jumped up and practically ran to the nurse

"Sam and Freddie will see you now, room 3, 4th door only your left."

"Thank you! Ahh I'm so excited!"

SAM POV

Me and Freddie we're talking when we heard the door burst open, and sure enough enters Carly.

"Are they girls or boys! Come on tell me! We need to get shopping!"

"Carly calm down!"

"Just freaking tell me!"

Me and Freddie couldn't keep it in any longer

"Okay, me and Freddie are going to be the awesomest parents to 2 beautiful baby girls"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

"God Carly! We're in a doctors office! You can't just scream like that!"

"I'm sorry! I;m just so excited! Come on, we have to go get cribs and stuff, and dresses! Omg dresses!"

"No! No dresses!"

"But Sam!"

"They're my daughters!"

"ughh fine."


	13. What the? OMG!

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

**Hey there fellow fanfictioners. Thanks for the reviews and such. Anyways, I know I said some names for the girls in previous chapters, but I was thinking maybe you, the readers could help me decide! So, if you have any ideas, leave a comment with 2 names for the girls. I don't want them to rhyme or start with the same letter, I just find that tacky. So, looking forward to reading your ideas. Thanks for the feedback :)**

Sam's POV

Now that we know that we're having girls, all Carly could talk about on the car ride to the store was them. I mean, i;m excited too, but Carly can't even control herself. We pull into the parking lot of the furniture store, hop out of the car and make our way inside. There we're so many choices. Dark colours, light colours, big cribs, little cribs, cribs that could be transformed into beds when they got older. But then, one crib set caught my eye. They were just so beautiful!

"Guys! These are the ones, they're absolutely perfect."

"Sam, those are beautiful cribs." Freddie comments

"And they come with a change table and dressers, these are perfect, and they're on sale!"

The cribs we're a dark brown, with beige detailing. They we're wooden, and they were on sale, which made it all the better. Spencer insisted that he pays for the set, we thank him and the sales associate says they'll be delivered in a week or two.

"I can't wait till they arrive so we can get them set up." Carly comments

"I know, me neither, but we should head over the babies r us, to pick up some bedding and clothes and stuff."

"They need strollers and car seats. It's essential." Freddie adds.

"Well, since I'm aunt Carly, I will pick out the sleepers that they come home in."

"Fine, but no pink!"

"Yes mother Puckett..."

We buy a few things at the store, and Freddie picks out the stroller and car seats. On the way home we pick up some pizza and a smoothie for dinner. We eat our pizza and everyone heads to their rooms, the usual. Me and Freddie are sitting on the bed, watching some show about trees, lame.

"Do you think you'll come to school tomorrow?" Freddie asks

"Yeah, I need to, I mean, these babies are due in 2 and half months, I need to make sure I'm caught up."

"what are you going to do when the babies are born? Like for school work and stuff."

"I talked to principle Franklin, he said I could get you or Carly to bring me the work a couple times a week, but I need to actually come to work at least twice a week."

"That's not bad, maybe Spencer could watch the girls for those days."

"That's what I'm hoping."

"Okay, well we should get some sleep, we need to get up tomorrow."

"Agreed, night babies."

**Sorry, we're skipping a couple weeks, just to keep the story moving. Now Sam is due in 2 months**

STILL SAMS POV

Me and Freddie are sitting at home, Carly and Spencer went to see their grandpa in Yakama for the weekend

"Ughh get these babies out of me!"

My stomach is so big now I can barely stand, it hurts to walk, and I can barely fit into my desk anymore."

"I don't think it's fair that I have to go to school."

"Come on Sam, it's our last week before winter break, just stick it out for a little longer. The babies will be here in a month and a bit." "If you had a stomach this big, you wouldn't want to go to school either."

"I know." he kissed my head "I gotta go pick my mom up from the hospital, they're finally releasing her!"

"Okay, let me know when she's home, I want to say hi."

"Okay, have a good rest of the after noon."

"Bye."

When Freddie left, I waddled my way up the stairs, and into the room beside mine. One of the 2 nursery's was in this room. It was a light purple with white finishing. The crib, change table and dresser we're all set up. Spencer had found some rocking chairs in his storage unit downstairs that was sitting in the corner with a soft white blanket draped over it. I looked over in the crib and pictured one of my daughters in the crib, with Freddie standing beside admiring her. The room for my other baby was almost exactly the same, except for the furniture was arranged differently. As I was about to leave, I felt a pain in my stomach, it wasn't the sort of pain I had been experiencing, this was an all new kind of pain. I sat down in the chair, but the pain seemed to be getting worse. I stood up to call Freddie, when I noticed my pants were wet. Oh my gosh, did my water just break?

I dialled my phone and called Freddie, when he answered I yelled into the phone.

"Freddie! I think my water just broke!"

"I'm on my way to get you, get the bag, the pillow, and yourself into the elevator. I'll meet you in front of the apartment"

"Okay, please hurry!"


	14. It's Time

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

SAMS POV

When Freddie came to get me, the pain had gotten worse I'm not sure if it was maybe just my nerves, but I'm still scared. When we got into the hospital, they brought me right in while Freddie filled out the paper work and called his mom. When the nurse got me into my gown and all the IV's in, she assured me that everything was fine and it was normal for twins to be early, especially since I was a teenager.

When the nurse left, I pulled out my phone and texted important people, who I thought should know. I texted Carly first, and she said that her and Spencer were leaving Yakama right away. I texted Melanie and some of my other friedns, they all sent me good luck. Just as I hit send, I got a shooting pain in my stomach, the contraction we're starting.

"Baby, how are you doing?" Freddie asked as he entered the room

"How does it look like Im doing!?" I yelled through my tears

"It'll be over soon."

"I hope so, but my mom told me she was in labour for 26 hours! I can't be in labour for 26 hours!"

"I hope you don't have to suffer through that."

Freddie gave me a hug and a kiss when his mom came busting in through the door.

"Freddie! I got here as soon as I could. How are you doing Samantha? I brought some herbal oil to help the pain!"

"Mom, I needed to be here for Sam, I just got here myself you know."

"And no oil for me... OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Another contraction?" Freddie asked as he grabbed my hand

"No chiz dork!"

"Mom, can you please wait in the waiting room, we don't need you here."

"Fine, but I'll have the oil ready."

"That's not necessary..."

When Mrs. Benson left, I thanked Freddie for that, no way I could deal with her when I'm like this. About an hour past before Carly and Spencer arrived.

"Hey Sam, how are you doing?" Carly asked

"Not good, the contractions are insanley painful!"

"I'm worried for the babies Sam, your not due for another 2 months!"

"I know Carly, but the doctors said it is normal for twins to come early, and since I;m a teenager, early labour was at a higher possibility."

"Okay, well I hope the babies are going to be alright."

"You and Spencer can pull up a chair if you want, I think we're going to be here a while." Freddie comments

Hours pass, doctors come in and check me every hour. Things are moving slow. I've been at this for 4 hours and I'm only 4 centimetres dilated It's almost midnight, Carly and Spencer went home, they said they'd be back in the morning. Freddie is resting his head on my bed, his hand on my stomach. Every contraction I clench my stomach and squeeze Freddie's hand. I know I must be hurting him, but he doesn't try and pull away. I'm so happy he stuck around, I don't know what I would do without him here.

"Hello Samantha, let's check how things are going." Doctor Rachel questions

"awful, I'm exhausted."

"I know, but that's just something you have to deal with."

"How much longer do you think it will take?"

"Well you seem to be moving a lot faster than before, you're still only 6 centimetres, but it's happened much faster than before."

"The pain is getting worse"

"I'm going to give you an epidural, if your okay with it?"

"What does an epidural do?"

"It helps with the pain, and it takes a lot of pressure off."

"Give it to me, give it to me know!"

"Okay, I'll go and get the nurses, and we'll get it ready."

"Thank you so much."

She was right, the epidural hurt like hell. I wasn't aloud to scream, just breath. I think I almost broke Freddie's hand, he kind of jerked, but then he loosened up, he knew I was in more pain than him. When the doctor left me and Freddie talked, we sit know what we were going the name the girls, we had come up with a couple of names, but we didn't love them. The contractions had gotten less severe, they did still hurt, but not as much. I was getting really hungry too, so Freddie left to go and get some ice chips.

I looked over at the clock, 2:43am. I was exhausted, I put my hands on my belly, when I hayed down I couldn't see over it. I chuckled to myself, then my phone went off.

_SMS: Hey Sam, how are you doing? Xx_

_SMS: Carly, you should seriously be asleep. And fine, the doctor gave me the epidural so there is less pressure._

_SMS: I know! But I can't sleep! I'm too excited! And, that's good._

_SMS: Yeah, anyways, try and get some sleep, I'll get Freddie to call you guys if anything starts happening._

_SMS: Okay, stay blonde_

_SMS: Stay brown lol_

I closed my phone and Freddie cam in with the ice chips. I finished them, but I still felt hungry. When I looked over in the chair, Freddie was passed out. I took a picture and sent it to Carly.

_SMS: Father of the year here, lol_

_SMS: Haha, that's hilarious._

The doctors came in and Freddie jolted up.

"Did the epidural help Sam?"

"Yeah, way less painful."

"That's good, and it looked like it worked too."

"What do you mean?"

"10 centimetres, 16 hours and it looks like you're ready to deliver your daughters"

I smiled up at Freddie. He took out hos phone and texted Carly and Spencer, they said they'd leave right then. The doctors wheeled me off to delivery, with Freddie by my side. I was scared, but so excited to see my daughters.

**Next chapter out in a bit, I seriously need names though! PLEASE LEAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!**


	15. Benson Babies

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

**SAMS POV**

"Come one Sam, you have to push harder!" Freddie said

"ID LIKE TO SEE YOU DO THIS! IVE BEEN AT THIS FOR ALMOST AN HOUR YOU DUMB FU- AHHHHHHH OMG THIS HURTS!"

"Come on Sam, I can see her head, just a few more pushes!" said Doctor Ross

"THATS JUST ONE BABY ! IVE GOT ANOTHER ONE TO PUSH OUT TOO YOU KNOW!"

Just after that, Freddie and I heard a quiet cry. The doctor lifted up our first daughter.

"She's perfect" I said to Freddie giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay Sam, you have one more baby to deliver, come on, you can do it."

I pushed, and sooner than later, much faster than last, our second and last daughter was born. Freddie cut the umbilical cord and the doctors took them away to clean them up. I started to cry, not just because I had become a mother, but because I didn't want them out of my sight. They were so small.

"Here are your baby girls." The nurses walked over handing one of them to Freddie and the other to me.

"Do you guys know what you are going to name them?"

"No not yet, we'll just call them baby girl Benson's"

"Benson's?" Freddie asked

"Of course, you are their daddy."

"That's right, I'm a dad now."

I saw Freddie start to tear up. I gave him a kiss, and then we just sat on my bed looking at the girls. We needed to figure out what their names were going to be. I thought we should get Carly and Spencer opinions, since we were going to be living with them.

"Could you go and get our friends, Carly and Spencer Shay?" I asked

"As soon as we get you back into your visiting room, yes,"

About an hour later, after they did tests to make sure our girls were okay, they wheeled me back into the stay room. Thank god I had gotten a private one, no way I could deal with more babies crying than my own.

"I'm gonna go get Carly and Spence, you need anything?" Freddie asked

"No, I just wanna see Carly and Spence. I can't wait for Carly's reaction." "Me neither, I have to record this!"

"Good plan Freddork, I'm surprised you didn't video tape the delivery"

"No way, to much."

"We did get a lot of footage before and during the labour though so.."

"Yeah, I'll be right back with Carly and Spencer."

Freddie set up the video camera before he left, we needed to get Carly's face when she saw them.

**CARLY POV**

"Where are they? I want to meet my friend nieces?!"

"I'm sure they'll be out soon."

Just as Spencer finished, I saw Freddie come around the corner, I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Carly!"

"Hey daddy Freddie" I jokingly said

"I like the sound of that!"

"Here, we brought you these" Spencer said handing Freddie some flowers and 2 pink teddy bears.

"Well, do you guys wanna meet the girls?"

Before I could answer, we started walking, I couldn't wait to meet them. I thought of what they would look like, but before I could even think, that's when I saw Sam, sitting in the hospital bed, softly cradling 2 beautiful baby girls!

"Oh my gosh! Sam! Look at your beautiful daughters!" I could hardly stop myself from picking up one of them.

"They're perfect" Spencer commented, softly stroking one of the babies heads. Here we got you these.

"Aw, you guys! They're perfect." taking the flowers and the teddy bears and setting them on the table beside her bed

"Do you know what you're going to name them?" I asked

"No, well we have some ideas, but I was thinking, me and Freddie would name one of the girls, and you and Spencer could name the other, since you are going to be around them a lot, with me living at your house. But, the name will need our approval!"

I started to tear up, I couldn't believe that Sam and Freddie were letting me and Spencer name one of their daughters, I gave them both a hug, gave them back their daughter, and me and Spencer went in the hall and started thinking of names. We discussed and we nailed it down to 2 names, Amelia or Mia for short, and Mackenzie. We decided and made our way back to the room

**SAMS POV**

"Okay, well, what do you think?" I asked Freddie

"They're both beautiful names Sam, Sophia or Emma."

"I think you should pick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

"Okay, there's Spencer and Carly, ready?"

"Ready."

I looked up and saw Carly and Spencer come in, I looked down at my girls and whispered to them

"You guys ready to be named?"

"Hey Sam, thanks again for letting us pick a name, it means a lot to us."

"No problem. So what's my first daughters name, it better not be daffodily !"

"It;s not! Me and Spencer decided to name your first daughter Amelia, or Mia for short. What do you think?"

"It's perfect! That's a name I loved when I was looking at baby names!"

I picked up Amelia, she looked at me with her big blue eyes,

"Hey there Amelia, I'm your mommy." i started to tear up a bit

"Aw Sam, don't start crying." Carly gave me a hug

"Okay, now that one baby has a name, time to give her sister a name." Freddie interrupted

"Yeah! What did you guys come up with?" Spencer asked

"Well we came up with 2 names, but only one really fits with Amelia"

"What is it?"

"We want you guys to meet baby Emma"

"Oh Emma and Amelia, it's perfect!" Carly commented

**FEW HOURS LATER**

SAMS POV

Carly and Spencer went home, and Freddie decided to go home as well, to shower and get some sleep. He said he'll be home right in the morning. Now it's just me and the girls. I still can't believe I'm a mom. Now the hard stuff comes...

**Thanks for the name suggestions, I thought 2 fit together good so ba bam! Anyways, I'll update soon :)**


	16. Bringing Home Bensons

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

**SAMS POV**

The next day, Freddie arrived bright and early. Amelia and Emma spent the night in the nursery, so I could get some rest, and I have to say, probably one of the best sleeps ever. AT about 6:30 this morning though, the nurses came in with the girls. I was allowed to go home, but after they gave me and Freddie a lesson on everything we needed to know. They taught us how to change diapers, they taught me how to breast feed and bottle feed, how to sooth them, how to hold them right and tips on how to get them to sleep. All that took about an hour and half.

At about 10 o'clock, the doctors released me and the girls. We were finally allowed to go home. Freddie had saved up enough money to buy a car. The deal with his mom was if he saved up half, she would pay the other half. It wasn't the biggest or shiniest cars, but it was a set of wheels, and that's all we needed. We each put a girl in a car seat, I had Emma and Freddie had Mia. We had a bit of trouble with the seat belts, but we got it to work. I sat in the backseat with the girls, and Freddie drove us to bushwell.

"Ready to see your new home?" Freddie cood at the girls.

"You know they can't understand right?" I added

"I know, but I like talking to them."

"Yeah, me too."

We pulled up to bushwell about 20 minutes later. Freddie got all the gifts that people had brought in, we had a lot of visitors yesterday. I got Emma and Amelia out of the car. Freddie carried one car seat and the gifts, and I carried the other. We walked into the lobby and there was Lewbert.

"Ohhhhh, you had your PRECIOUS babies I see." he commented sarcasticly

"Yeah, and I would prefer if you didn't get your Lewbert-ness near them, thank you very much!"

"blegesursnfbcvsgfvgb!" Lewbert exclaimed as he went into the back room

"Man that guys weird" Freddie commented

"No chizz!"

When we walked into the apartment Carly immediately took the cars seats from our hands. She took out the girls and started playing with them. Even though they're only a day old, I still thought it was cute.

The 4 of us spent the rest of the day getting the girls things put away, since they we're almost 2 months early, we didn't have everything ready. Freddie and Spencer went out to get a few things we needed, like diapers, bottles, formula, blankets, more sleepers and the stroller, which was ready to be picked up. While they were out, Ms. Benson came over to see her grand-babies. I never thought I would say that sentence in my life. She was actually great with them, when they cried, she knew how to stop them from crying right away. When Ms. Benson left, Amelia started getting fussy, it was time to feed her again. Carly kept Emma busy while I fed her.

"Sam, I still can't believe these are your babies."

"Carly, you've said that probably a million times."

"I know, but isn't it weird to you? I mean did you seriously picture that in your junior year of high school you would be a mom to twins?"

"I know it's crazy to think about. I mean, I always thought it was just the sluts who slept with anyone and everyone who got pregnant.."

"That's not the case now then."

"Nope."

Freddie and Spencer returned at about 6:30. They had gotten everything we needed. The even picked up some of those bouncer chairs and tubes that you put the baby in when you're not holding them or you need to do something and you don't want to put them just on the couch. We ate our pizza, while the girls sat in the bouncers they seemed to enjoy them. At about 7, Amelia started getting fussy. Freddie thought that we should start putting them to bed. I agreed. We excused ourselves from the dinner table, Freddie taking Emma, and me taking Amelia and we made our way up stairs.

"Amelia quie fussing!"

"Sam, yelling at her isn't going to help!"

"You do it then!"

While Freddie bathed Amelia, I got Emma into a fresh diaper and pyjamas, they we're a bit big, but she'll grow into them. I tried to figure out which of the 2 rooms was going to be who's.

"Hey Carly? Can you come up here for a second?" I yelled down the stairs.

"What's up momma?"

"Please don't call me that!" I joked

"Sorry, what do you need?"

"I can't decide which room would be better for Emma?"

"Well Amelia seems like she's going to need more attention, and be more fussy, so I would put her in the room closest to yours."

"Good plan, thanks Carly."

"No problem. Is Freddie staying over tonight?"

"No, since his mom is home now, she still needs to be watched and checked on, so Freddie's going to do that. But he is taking one of the babymonitors over, incase I need him."

"Aww, father of the year."

"Yeah, while night Carly."

"Night Sam"

Carly made her way downstairs. I walked into Emma's room and sat down in the chair, I wrapped Emma up and started to feed her. She fussed a little at first, but then she settled down. About 10 minutes later, I saw Freddie walk by carrying Amelia in a towel. I looked down and saw Emma fast asleep in my arms, I placed her in her crib, turned on the night light and shut the door, leaving it a crack open just incase she started crying.

I walked across the hall into Amelia's room. Freddie was sitting in the chair, Mia looking up at him with his big blue eyes gripping onto his finger.

"Hey babe" I said walking over and giving him a kiss on his lips

"Hey, did Emma go down alright?" he asked

"Yeah, just a quick feed and she was asleep."

"Well I hope it's the same for this little one, she seems a bit more on the wild side." Freddie added

"Just like her momma." I jokingly said

"Are you gonna be alright with her? I'm gonna get home. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, and I will."

"Love you." he said giving me a kiss on the lips and hurrying out the door

"He loves me?" I said looking down at Amelia

I had butterflies in my stomach. And I thought to myself "Am I in love? Is this what love feels like?"

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE A COMMENT TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	17. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I just wanted to ask you guys some questions. Im sort of out of ideas on what could happen next, and I really dont want to abandon this story so I need your help! I have a few general ideas, but I need to know how to incorperate them into the stroy. Ideas such as...

-Sam turns into a bad mother somehow

-something happens to Freddie

-something happens to Sam and Freddie's relationship

-something happens to the twins or one of the twins

-Carly and Sam argue and quit talking for a while

-somehting happens with Spencer

Any ideas are welcome so just leave a response/comment, or you can Private message me. Thanks for your cooperation and support :)

-secretbieber101


	18. Cries, Bras and Posts

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

**SAMS POV**

"Morning Mia" I said walking into her room, her screaming like a mad child.

It had been a rough night, I barely got any sleep, Amelia woke up almost every half hour, and when she cried, Emma cried. Freddie tried helping as much as he could, but nothing seemed to work. Even Carly, Spencer and Mrs. Benson tried and nothing helped, changing, feeding, bouncing, singing, rocking. Maybe keeping the girls was a bad idea...

Spencer and Freddie offered to take car of Mia and Emma, so I could have some time off with Carly. We went to the mall and made me sit through a chick flick. I saw a couple of people from school and they asked where m0y babies were. I told them they were at home with Freddie. They looked at me and walked away.

"What an awful mother, just leaving her babies at home." they said

I just looked at them with disgust, how could they say something like that? I just wanted a little break from my hectic night. Carly gave me a hug and we made our way into build a bra. Since I had the babies, I've been in serious need of one of those bras that detaches for better feeding.

When we got home, it was about 2:30. We walked into the apartment, me immediately heading for the fridge for some bacon. I walked back towards the couch, gave Freddie a kiss and sat down on his lap.

"How were the girls today?"

"Not bad, they cried a lot, but Spencer figured out a way to calm them down!"

"Oh my god! How?"

"You remember that air conditioner, that we used last summer?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we turned it on, and they soothed right down."

"Babe ! That's amazing!"

I ran over to Freddie and gave him a kiss. I picked up the girls, one in each arms, and cood over them, for a good half hour. I just couldn't get over that I had made them, with a nub of a Freddie.

After dinner, Freddie and I did our usual thing, putting the girls to bed, then when they were down, we went into my room.

"You sleeping over tonight?"

"Nah, can't, I promised gibby I'd go to the galaxy wars 3d screening, and it's not over till late."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

I walked him downstairs to the door, kissing him and not wanting to let him leave. I did love Freddie, but it mad em kinda mad at the same time. He could still go out and be a normal teenage, well I was stuck in the same old place everyday.

Once Freddie left, I walked up back into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I turned on the mall TV I had hanging on the wall. Girly cow was on, but I wasn't paying much attention to it. I updated my splash face and checked out the iCarly homepage. Tons of comments asking where we had been, since Carly only did a video saying we were taking a break. She knew that if we told the audience I was having a baby, or babies, they're would probably be some complaints. I decided to write out a post to the viewers.

_Hello iCarly viewers, Sam here._

_I know that we haven't been having web casts in a while, but we didn't just stop for no reason. Now, before I say this, I am in no way, and would I ever want to glamorize or encourage children to have to go through this, or make the choice to do what I have been through these past few months. It is the hardest thing a teenager, like myself, has ever been through in my entire life, well here it goes._

_We had taken time off, because I was pregnant. I didn't make the choice to be pregnant, it just happened Now I'm not going to tell you who the father is, for his personal safety, but I will tell you that he is supporting me and my babies. Plural, babies yes. I had twins. They're my daughters, and I love them with all my heart._

_Being a teen mother isn't easy It is probably the most difficult thing I have ever been through. The child birth, and now raising them. I don't sleep as much, I can't go to school every day. Thank god I have a place to stay with them, because not every teen mom does. Now I know this is kind of turning into a PSA about teen pregnancy, but it's not. It's just a normal teenage mother, warning you about how hard it really is._

_Carly, Freddie and I are discussing starting up iCarly soon, so keep on checking back for that announcement. We will keep you updated, don't worry. And feel free to leave your comments and questions down below. Thanks again._

_-Sam_

I took a deep breath as I clicked post. I closed my laptop before the comments started, didn't want to deal with the comments tonight. I got under the covers and turned off the lights. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard a cry from Emma's room. Here we go again...

**Please comment ! Sorry for the short chapter!**


	19. Bad Dads and Dinner Dates

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

**SAMS POV**

The next morning was calmer than yesterdays. The girls had slept better. When Mia cried, Freddie never came to see if I was alright, which was kind of weird, he usually did. I blew it off as I grabbed the girls and made my way downstairs. No one was up yet since it was 7 in the morning on a Saturday. I put the girls in the play pen by the island and went over to the fridge to get some breakfast before I fed them. I just went with cereal and some juice. I sat down at the table and decided to feed the girls. I fed Emma first, she seemed to be more fussy.

While I was feeding Emma, Freddie came in to the apartment, looking sicker than a dog.

"What nub? Whats the issue?"

"I feel like absolute crap, and I need to.."

"Dude, you went to a movie with Gibby, you must have just picked up something there?"

"Well, not exactly..."

"What?" I asked confused

"We didn't go to a movie, we went to Tasha's 17 birthday party..."

"Okay wait?" I said standing up and putting Emma back in the playpen "While I was up all night, feeding and changing diapers, you were out partying? How the hell is that fair!" "I just needed a break!"

"A break from what? You don't think I want a break!" "A break from being a dad!" "You don't think I want a break from being a mom?"

"Well of course you do!"

"I do, but I can't! Because I gave up my future and freedom for this, and you get to go out and be a teenager!" I broke down in tears

"Sam, come on, you love the girls."

"Do you? Because if you did, you would be here, helping me with them, and you would be here 24/7."

I picked up the girls and went upstairs, I heard Freddie follow after me, but I didn't care. I went into Miya's room, put her in her crib, and put Emma on the play mat. I started to bawl into my hands. How could Freddie do that? I don't care if it's cause he needed a break, he didn't. I mean, I would have accepted the break if he said he was studying for finals since they're in a few weeks, but partying? Absolutely not...

Once I collected myself, I decided that since I'm up here, I might as well get the girls reedy for the day. I put Amelia in some jeans and a purple shirt with sheep on it, and a grey cardigan with her little yellow booties. I put her in her crib and got Emma into the same thing, but instead of jeans I put her in some light grey leggings. I looked over at the clock, 7:30.

"Wow." I thought to myself

I picked up the girls, and made my way down the hall into my room. I set the girls on the bed so I could get ready. I decided today I was going to take them out for there first trip to the mall, Carly said she wanted to go, even though we had just been yesterday... Since I showered the night before, I put my hair up in a messy top bun. I slid on my black skinnies, red shirt and grey hoodie and wore my purple converse. I put on light makeup, brushed my teeth and me and the girls went down stairs to start the day, and I knew since mine and Freddie's fight, it wasn't going to be the best one...

Carly was downstairs eating when I came around the corner. I layed the girls down in their swings and sat down at the table with Carly

"I heard you and Freddie yelling this morning." Carly commented

"Yeah, sorry if we woke you" I apologized

"Nah I was already up. What were you guys yelling about?"

"He went to Tasha's party and got wasted last night..." "What father! That... that..."

"Say it!"

"THAT RAT BAG!" "There you go!" I pated her on the back

"How could he do that? Like go without me!"

"CARLY!" I yelled

"Kidding! Don't kill me! How could he do that to you, just leave you and the girls alone..."

"I know right!"

Just as I finished Freddie came into the apartment and gave me those 'we need to talk' faces.

"I'll go and get dressed, and I'll bring Emma and Amelia with me..." Carly said picking up the babies

Freddie sat down

"I'm sorry" he said

"A little late for that..."

"I know, I was stupid and irresponsible. I wasn't thinking. I should take my fatherly duties more serious.."

"No chiz nub!"

"I wanna make it up to you tonight"

"How?" I questioned

"Let's go out for sinner, a nice dinner, then maybe go for a walk through the park?"

"It's snowy though?"

"I know, I just think it will be romantic, with the snow." "Okay fine, but you're not completely forgiven yet dude!"

"Understood, I'll ask Carly and Spencer if they can babysit." he said standing up

"Okay, what time are we gonna go?"

"I'll pick you up around 6."

"Fancy or not fancy?"

"Not super fancy, but maybe wear a skirt and a peak coat or something?"

"You know what a peak coat is?" I questioned confused

"Car;y..." he answered

"Should have known..."

Freddie made his way upstairs and I put the dishes on the counter, Spencer will clean them up later. I put the juice back in the fridge

"Carly said they'll watch them for us." Freddie said coming down the stairs

"Okay, See you tonight." 'Bye beautiful" he said closing the door behind him

About an hour later, Carly was ready to go to the mall. It was about 10:30, and she wanted to go so we could have lunch there. I got the formula and bottles ready in my diaper bag. I brought diapers, extra clothes, some toys and blankets as well. I was sort of worried, since this was my first outing with Emma and Mia, worried I was forgetting something. Carly ensured me we had everything. We each put one baby in a car seat, we loaded everything into the elevator, including the stroller.

When we got out to Carly's car, she put the stuff in the trunk, and I got the babies all buckled into their car seats When everything was ready, we we're on our way to a long, but interesting day at the mall.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"What a day." I commented as we walked into my room

"But it was fun!" Carly said in her perky voice

"Now I have to get ready for date night, will you watch them while I have a shower?"

"For sure!"

Once I was done in the shower, I walked out of the on suite into my room, Carly was sitting on the bed watching girly caw, Emma was asleep in her swing and Mia was resting against my pillow.

"Dude, I have no idea what to wear." I said

"I have a perfect outfit picked out, I picked it while you ere in the shower"

Typical Carly, I thought. She had layed it out on the bed. It was a little girly for my standards, but I decieded to go along with it, and surprise Freddie with the new look. Carly picked out a tight black skirt that went to my mid thigh. To match, she picked a dark blue blousey shirt, with a nude tank underneath. For on top, she chose a long necklace with a purple sparkly butterfly on it. To top it off, she had a tan pair of boots with a tall thick heal that came just above my ankle and a dark blue peak coat. She insisted on doing my hair and makeup.

"Not too dramatic Carly, it's just dinner" I said

"Promise" she replied

Once she was done, she spun me around and revealed to me her masterpiece. She has put little makeup on, but to pump up the look, she put on a nude sparkly eyeshadow with a brown eyeliner. On my cheeks was light pink blush with a nude lip gloss. My hair was natural.

"I love it!" I commented

"Thanks, I try." she said giggling to herself.

We each picked up a baby and went downstairs. Freddie was there, and when I descended the stairs, he looked at me with aw.

"You look gorgeous Sam" he whispered in my ear

"Thanks, you look pretty snazzy yourself" I commented

I tuned and looked at Carly and Spencer, who we're standing by the island, each holding a baby.

"Bottles are in the fridge, and you know the rest" I said walking out the door

"we know" they yelled back

**CARLY"S POV**

"I hope she says yes!" I said looking at the closed door

"Yes to what?" Spencer questioned

"Freddie's asking Sam to marry him."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. A Perfect Proposal

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

**SAMS POV**

It took us forever to get to dinner, we pulled up to a fancy restaurant They had a valet, and almost every car in the parking lot was either a BMW, or a Porsche

"We need to thank Carly for letting us borrow her BMW, we would feel so out of place."

"Yeah, thank god!" Freddie replied

We pulled up to the valet and he opened my door. Freddie came around and took my hand, giving the valet the keys to park the car.

"Wow Benson, you are defensibly forgiven for this! It's amazing!"

"Thanks baby." he gave me a kiss, grabbing my waist.

When we walked in, there were 3 separate dinning rooms. The hostess led us to the smallest of the rooms. She opened the door revealing an empty room, with one small table for 2 in the middle, and daisies all around the room, with purple lights accenting the plain white chairs, table and walls.

"Freddie, this is absolutely gorgeous" I said feeling over whelmed with the beauty

"Anything for you, princess Puckett"

"I'll leave you two alone, your waiter will be with you in a few." the hostess interrupted

"Thank you."

With that, she left the ballroom, leaving us alone.

"Freddie, I don't understand how we can afford all this, it looks so fancy and expansive."

"Don't worry about it. I've saved up enough and my mom pitched in a little."

"Go Marissa," I said sarcasticly

"What are you thinking or getting?" Freddie asked handing me a menu.

"Probably a steak, mama could use a hunk of meat." I said flipping the menu open

"Typical Sam."

With that, the waiter entered.

"How are we doing tonight?" he asked

"Excellent thank you."

"What can I get you guys to drink? And a starter if you're interested"

"I'll just have an iced tea." I said

"I'll have the same, and we'll start with the bacon and bread wrapped mozzarella sticks."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your meal order."

With that, he left us alone again.

"Sam, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight. You always are, but tonight you look absolutely amazing"

"Thanks Freddie, I tried."

"I'm glad you get to have a break form the babies tonight, you deserved it."

"It is a nice feeling, to not have to worry about them."

**CARLY'S POV**

"I wonder if he's asked her yet?" Spencer says

"I know, I hope she texts me the second he does an d she says yes!"

"I'm sure she will, she tells you everything."

It was about 6:30 and Spencer and I were giving the girls a bath before we put them to bed. They were being very well behaved, maybe even better then how they act for Sam and Freddie. I'm there favourite aunt Carly so they love me.

Spencer was dealing with Emma and I was in Mias room, feeding her a bottle. Her eyes were beginning to close. I finished feeding her, turned on her nightlight and mobile, softly closing the door, leaving it a crack open. When I came out of the room, Spencer was doing the same.

"Now we wait." Spencer said

**SAMS POV**

"This steak is the best steak I've ever had!" I said stuffing another piece in my mouth

"Isn't all steak!" Freddie replied

The night had been so good. We we're just about to finish dinner when the waiter came back with a surprise piece of chocolate cake.

"A chocolate cake for the beautiful couple, on the restaurant"

"Wow, thanks so much !" I thanked the waiter

Freddie and I each took a fork, about to take a bite, when I saw something small and sparkly, sitting beside the cake on the plate.

"What's this?" I asked Freddie

Freddie picked up the small object revealing a ring. He took my hand...

"Sam, you are the most beautiful, perfect, crazy person I know. I love you with all my heart. Now we have our beautiful daughters. You're my one and only love, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He sunk to his knee.

"Samantha Puckett, I know we're young, but, will you take my hand, and do be the honour of being my wife?"

I was in absolute shock.

"Sam?" he asked

"Yeah Freddie?"

"Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shocked."

"Sam, don't feel like you need to say yes, I can wait if you're not ready."

"No, I'm ready. Of course"

"Of course?"

"Of course I'll marry you!"

I got up and gave him the longest most passionate kiss. I Sam Puckett, was going to be a Benson.

We finished our cake, and Freddie payed for our dinner. He took my hand and less us out of the restaurant to the car.

"I can't wait to tell Carly." I said admiring the ring

"She sort of already knows."

"What?"

"I had to ask her. I needed her opinion on the ring and if she thought it was a good idea"

"Do Spencer and your mom know."

"My mom does, she's not too happy but whatever. And I'm sure Carly has told Spencer by now, you know her."

Freddie leaned in and gave me a kiss. He held my hand all the way home. I can't believe this was my life. I had twins when I was 16, and now I'm engaged. It was the perfect engagement to the perfect man, and now he's all mine.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**


End file.
